


Путь к прощению

by alikssepia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pensive Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia
Summary: Написано по заявке команде WTF Reylo 2017: "Лея хочет внуков и пытается намекнуть об этом Рей. Юмор или джен".А вышел грустный флафф, как сказала одна из читательниц.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мы не делаем ничего плохого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827549) by [alikssepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikssepia/pseuds/alikssepia). 



Рей заезжала к Лее каждый раз, когда бывала на Набу. Генералу Органе полагалась просторная квартира в новой столице Республики. Элегантная внутренняя отделка, чудесный вид на город, множество комнат... и во всех этих покоях — единственная обитательница. Как бы ни любил местный народ героя освободительных войн и дочь своей бывшей королевы, Лее здесь было одиноко. Рей это понимала и время от времени поддавалась на уговоры — заезжала погостить недельку-другую у свекрови.

Тем утром Рей нашла под подушкой помятую фотографию: Хан, Лея и Бен лет десяти. Когда-то она была разорвана, но потом аккуратно склеена. Девятая фотография семейства Соло, которую Рей находила в своих вещах за последние девять дней. Предыдущие восемь она тихо подсовывала под дверь комнаты Леи, но в этот раз с неё было довольно.

Рей направилась на кухню, откуда разносился тошнотворный аромат свежих булочек.  
— Лея, доброе утро. Это ваше?  
— Нашлась! — всплеснула руками Лея. — А я думаю: куда подевалась?  
— Сама подевалась? — вскинула бровь Рей.  
— Мне так приятно, что наконец тебя заинтересовали семейные фото. — Лея сделала вид, что не заметила скептического вопроса.  
— Меня не заинте...  
Не дослушав, Лея выхватила снимок у Рей из рук, цапнула её за запястье и потащила к себе в комнату. Там бухнула ей на колени увесистый фотоальбом.  
— Вот смотри, здесь Бену ещё месяца нет. Правда, хорошенький?  
С фотографии на Рей смотрел ушастый инопланетянин.  
— Д-да... — с сомнением выдавила Рей.  
— А здесь ему восемь месяцев, и он уже ходит за ручку. Каждый раз так умиляюсь, глядя, какой он маленький рядом с Ханом.

Рей вздохнула и оценила пути отступления из Леиной спальни. Коротконогий лысенький Бен с носом-кнопочкой её нисколько не вдохновлял. То ли дело его длинные крепкие ноги сейчас, и мягкие кудри, и выразительный нос. Рей мечтательно возвела глаза к потолку, вспоминая путешествие этого носа вдоль своего тела перед отъездом.

— А вот... Тебе не интересно?  
Рей спохватилась и старательно вытаращилась в альбом.  
— Вот и место беглянки. — Лея приложила фотографию к странице-присоске, которая крепко притянула к себе снимок. Он был последним в альбоме.  
— Кто её порвал? — вежливо поинтересовалась Рей и приготовилась слушать про подростковый бунт. Уж попалась в сети, придётся играть роль хорошей невестки.  
— Я.

В этот раз молчаливый вопрос в глазах Рей был искренним.  
— Да, — кивнула Лея. — Если ты разочарована и обозлена, будь готова к новым ударам. Один раз не выучила урок — будешь учить его, пока не усвоишь. Двадцать с лишним лет я не могла простить и принять своего отца. Чтобы простить Бена, когда он следом за ним ушёл во Тьму, понадобилось всего несколько дней.  
— Тогда вы и научились прощать... — Рей провела пальцем по склеенной линии разрыва.  
— Иначе было слишком больно.  
— Больно? — Рей потерянно посмотрела на Лею. — Потому что он ваш сын?... Да уж, задумаешься, стоит ли вообще заводить детей, — прибавила она мрачно.  
— Рей, я не к тому веду, — спохватилась та. — Тебе не хочется детей? Смотри, какие они бывают славные. — Лея вновь пролистнула альбом перед невесткой.  
— Нет. Взрослые нравятся мне больше, — честно ответила Рей.  
— Путь к прощению иногда могут проложить только внуки. Дети прощают родителей, когда становятся родителями сами, — тихо вымолвила Лея. — Значит, не ждать?

Через шесть месяцев Бен Соло простил мать.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете LynxCancer.


End file.
